Secret Devotions
by Silver Witch
Summary: Harry's gone to find the key to destroying Voldemort, and he's leaving his...wife! Everything's different now. McGonagall's headmistress, the twins teach potions, and who's got Harry's ring on a chain around her neck? Read to find out!
1. What's This?

A/N: I know I have a dozen stories that I haven't finished, but I like this idea, so I'm working on it for right now.

_This story is set after HBP, and mainly features Ginny. Harry is in it intermittently, but I just wanted to focus on the youngest Weasley.

* * *

_

Ginny stared at the parchment in shock, then looked up at Luna in shock.

"How sure of this are you?" she gasped.

Luna shrugged. "Our house elf, Juju discovered it when she delivered our charitable contribution to Gringotts. She said it was important I tell you."

She could barely see with her head swimming in confusion, but Ginny knew she had to tell Harry. After the wedding party broke up, of course.

"Ginny, whatever you decide, I will help you out," Luna said quietly.

Ginny nodded. "I only have one option, and that's to tell him. It's his decision that's bound to set the Wizarding World on end."

Whose decision?" the voice of Harry Potter queried from the door. Ginny jumped in surprise, but Luna just smiled distractedly.

"The amount of gnarligs in the air must have alerted you that someone was talking about you," she stated.

Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but he just forced a smile in return. "That must have been what happened, Luna."

The blonde girl stood and nodded. "I'll be going. Bye."

"See you later, Luna," Ginny replied, mentally cursing her flighty friend.

As soon as Luna left the youngest Weasley's room, Harry entered and took the seat on Ginny's bed that had just been vacated.

"What's going on, Gin?" he asked in a purposefully light tone.

"Are you still doing that?" Ginny snapped in an attempt to take charge of the conversation.

"What?"

"Pretending you're fine, even though you have every right to be upset and to need some time to recuperate."

Harry smirked, and Ginny hated seeing that expression on his face. It reminded her of Draco Malfoy, or Tom Riddle.

"I'm sure Voldemort's sitting somewhere saying, 'Let's lay off old Harry, boys. I'm sure he could use some time to get things together.' Come off it, Gin. What were you and Luna talking about?"

Ginny shifted and attempted to move the parchment Luna had brought to her. Harry caught the movement and snatched it away from her. He searched the paper intently, and after a moment he looked up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Luna's house elf discovered it while she was dropping of a contribution. I was going to tell you when there were fewer people here."

Harry glanced at the parchment again. "These numbers…what are they?"

Ginny looked where he was gesturing. "Money. Galleons, to be exact."

Harry gaped. "And this; what does this mean?"

Ginny read. "Those are properties. See? Here's 12 Grimmauld Place."

Hands shaking, Harry breathed carefully. "And this part?"

"Wizard stocks," Ginny answered. "In Honeydukes, and Gringotts, and Ollivanders…and oddly, in Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"Oh, well, that one I knew about," Harry mumbled.

"Really?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Ginny, what is this?" Harry demanded, pointing at the holdings.

"It's yours." Ginny sighed. "It's all yours. From your parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore."

Harry couldn't believe it. "This is too much for one person. I can't take care of all this right now."

Ginny nodded. "I know, you need a financial advisor or something."

"I don't even know what this figures behind the stocks mean."

"These are the purchase values, and this is the current price, and this is the projected futures."

He stared at Ginny in surprise. "When did you learn about stocks?"

Ginny giggled. "I don't have much to laugh about these days. I've been interested in things like that since Percy tried to make some extra cash. I've always been pretty good at picking good ones. We…you need to get someone who knows about this to help you out."

Harry looked closely at her. "I think you had it right the first time."

Ginny's eyes snapped up in astonishment. "Harry, you…we…aren't together now."

He sighed, and reached for Ginny's hand. She moved toward him almost unconsciously and leaned against him.

"Gin, you know why I did that. I'm trying to protect you."

She didn't answer and he leaned back to look at her. At her tears, he melted inside.

"Gods, Gin. Please don't cry. It kills something in me to see tears coming from you."

Ginny sniffed and looked up. "I'm sorry, Harry. You know how I feel. I love you, and I have forever. You're always protecting me, and I'd like to do something for you."

Harry hugged her close. "Just be here, be you. Knowing that you're okay is what I focus on when I feel my lowest."

Ginny pushed away and crossed her room. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared back at him. "And what do I get, Harry?"

Harry started to answer, but Ginny cut him off. "No! You go and hunt horcruxes and fight Death Eaters and Riddle, and you get to know that I'm here waiting for you. What about _me_, Harry? What proof have I got of your love?"

"Do you need proof, Gin?"

Ginny felt her eyes well again. "I need something," she whispered.

Harry sighed. "I don't know what I can give you that will comfort you. I'm running short on faith myself."

Ginny rubbed her hands across her eyes and took several deep breaths. "If you want my opinion, you'll ask Dad about your new financial situation. I need to get back to the party."

Harry watched Ginny go, an idea forming in his head.

* * *

Later that evening, he and Arthur were sitting at the kitchen sink looking at the holdings Harry had recently become aware of.

"Ginny was right, you definitely need a financial advisor. I would choose a goblin, but I would also find a human to put in charge of it, in case something should happen when you…"

Harry nodded. "I understand. Mr. Weasley, sir…can I ask you something?"

Arthur looked up. "About my daughter, I presume."

The younger man nodded miserably. "Is there any way I could put Ginny in charge of all this?"

Arthur sighed and weighed his options. He could just say no, and face his conscience, or he could explain everything he knew to Harry and face Molly.

"Unfortunately, Harry, Ginny's underage, and still in school. So, the way things stand, she couldn't hold any control over financial holdings of any kind. Unless…"

"Unless what, Mr. Weasley?"

"Unless she were married."

Harry stared at Arthur in shock. "I…I can't just…I mean…she's your…and Mrs. Weasley…"

"What about me?" Molly asked, entering the kitchen.

"Harry wants Ginny to manage his estate while he's trying to defeat You-Know-Who," Arthur explained.

Molly nodded. "I'm sorry, dear. But under wizard law, Ginny would have to be married to do that for you."

Harry nodded, staring deeply at the parchment.

"Oh dear," Molly said, sitting next to her husband at the table. "Harry, you still want Ginny to do it, don't you?"

He looked up in surprise. "What?"

Arthur looked at his wife. "You see it, too, Molly?"

Harry looked from one to the other in confusion. "I don't understand."

Molly reached for his hand.

"You love Ginny, Don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded. Finally, everything made sense. "No! Wait, I'm not asking for…"

Arthur smiled. "We know. You wouldn't either."

"I won't put Ginny in danger," the young man stated firmly.

"She will be in danger anyway," Molly answered. "There isn't a single person in our world who doubts what you feel for our daughter. She loves you too."

"But, Mrs. Weasley! You've given me so much, I'm not going to do something stupid…"

"Harry," Arthur said with a glance toward Molly. "If Ginny would have you, you would also have our blessing."

Harry sat, stunned for a bit. This was crazy! Arthur and Molly Weasley had just given him permission to marry their 16 year old daughter! Harry had to talk to someone, he had to make sense of this.

He had to find Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was staring blindly out her window when Harry opened her door.

"Ginny? Can I come in?"

She shrugged and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately upon seeing his drawn face.

"Gin, we need to talk. About what you and I were talking about his morning."

"All right," she said warily, moving to her bed and motioning for him to sit also.

As he sat, Harry took a deep breath.

"Just spit it out, Harry," she encouraged. "I'll help you through whatever it is. I promise."

Harry made the mistake of making eye contact, and then whole story came spilling out.

"Your dad and I were talking and he said you could be the financial person for all this, but then he said that you'd have to be married to do that, and it seems you'd have to be married to me to run my estate, only I didn't get it and your mum came in the room and told me that it made sense to do that and if you'd do it, they would give their blessing, only I was so confused and it took forever to figure it out and when I did I couldn't believe what they were saying…"

"Harry!" Ginny interrupted. "Did you just tell me that you want me to manage your estate?"

Harry nodded and shrugged. "I trust you more than anyone else, and you know about stocks and things."

"That's major," Ginny murmured. "But I'm underage, so I'd have to be married to do something like that."

Harry turned beet red. "Married to someone in particular, actually."

Ginny's mouth formed a little "O" of surprise. "Married to _you_."

The two of them stared at each other, each lost in their own thoughts. Ginny finally broke the silence.

"Did you say they know about that?"

He nodded, finding it difficult to swallow. "Your dad said that if you'd have me, I'd have their blessing."

"Oh my," Ginny whispered.

"You don't have to Gin," Harry said quickly. "I'm going to also have a goblin from Gringotts keeping an eye on things. But if you did, I'd put you on full access, you could spend whatever you like. If something happened to me, I'd want you and your family to have it anyway."

"I couldn't spend your money, Harry," Ginny told him, scowling.

"You're cute when you're annoyed," Harry pronounced. "And if we were married, it would be your money, and I don't think you could spend the amount on that bit of parchment."

Ginny walked to the window, lost in thought.

"It would be a secret marriage for now," he told her. "By law you and I would be married, and in my heart I will belong to you no matter what you decide, but in the public eye, I want to keep it quiet. You're already in danger, being 'Mrs. Potter' would multiply that threat. I'm not just looking for someone to be a watchdog, I would want a forever sort of marriage from you."

"There's only a forever sort of marriage in the wizarding world. 'Till death do us part,' is contractual magic, that's why the bride and groom clasp hands. The only way out of it is for one of them to die."

Harry nodded and stared at her bedroom floor. "I understand if it's too much right now."

Ginny shook her head. "I just…I always thought I'd have a big wedding and a beautiful dress…it's kind of silly. I know that it would all have to be kept hushed and I'm just having trouble letting go of that old dream."

Harry crossed the room to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't let go of that dream. When this is all over, we can always get married again. Huge wedding however you like it."

"Really?" Ginny asked in awe. "You'd do that for me?"

Harry locked her gaze and smiled wistfully. "I'd die for you, Gin."

"Harry…I will…I'll marry you, even if I can't tell anyone."

* * *

It was a difficult thing to accomplish in two weeks time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were preparing to go search for the horcuxes that would enable them to defeat Voldemort. Arthur was drawing up paperwork with the help of Griphook the goblin to give Ginny equal access to all of Harry's holdings. And Ginny and Molly got everything that was needed for a secret wedding. Only immediate family was informed about eh impending nuptials, and not even Percy was included. Bill and Charlie had the most difficult time accepting that Ginny was old enough to wed anyone, let alone Harry, who they both thought was very young also. The twins threatened him good-naturedly and promised to keep an eye one her, as they were headed back to Hogwarts to teach potions (a class that, thanks to their Wheezes, they were exceptionally good at). Ron and Hermione were against it at first, but made a complete 180 degree turn when Harry stumbled upon them snogging in Ron's room.

Minerva McGonagall performed the ceremony, as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Thus it came about that Ginny Weasley became Ginny Potter, and only a dozen people knew. Professor McGonagall promised that no teachers would know of it, and she would still be listed as Miss Weasley on their rosters. She did insist that Madame Pompfrey be informed about the marriage. The healer would be able to help her out more easily if bad news came if she were properly prepared.

Harry and Ginny agreed, but they would have agreed to anything. They spent most of their wedding day staring at each other as though they were very confused about what to do next. Finally around ten that evening, Molly yawned rather loudly and announced it was time for bed.

"Hermione, dear, you did get all moved into Percy's old room, didn't you?" she added in an insistent voice.

"Yes," Hermione assured her. "I think I'll turn in now."

"Me too," Ron said hurriedly. "I think I definitely need to be unconscious right now."

Soon the newly married couple found themselves alone.

"So…" Harry began awkwardly.

Ginny giggled. "Let's go upstairs, where we don't feel like we're being watched."

Harry nodded in agreement, and the two locked themselves in Ginny's room. They may have been young when they said 'I do,' but they began their marriage with a night of discovery that so few people still get to enjoy.


	2. Life Changing

Ginny and Harry woke late the next day. He woke first, and stared down at his wife.

_Wife_!! He thought for a terror filled second. _Bugger, I have a wife_!

His fears of married life fled when he looked down at the sleeping angel beside him. He stared at the woman he loved so long, he found her stirring.

"G'morning, Harry," she mumbled without opening her eyes.

His laugh rumbled from deep in his throat. "How do you manage to not be the slightest disoriented on you first day as a married woman?"

Ginny sat up instantly. "Oh my goodness, we ARE married!"

Harry laughed and pulled her back down. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who freaked."

Ginny smiled and turned in bed, wincing slightly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

Now it was the new bride's turn to laugh. "I'm a little sore this morning, Harry. Remember, we got to try new things last night, and while it was probably great for you, for me it hurt like hell."

He looked upset at the thought of hurting his new wife, and Ginny could see he'd never thought about sex from the woman's perspective. "I hurt you?"

"Yes, love," Ginny replied. "But I knew it would hurt, Mum did tell me that. It usually hurts a girl her first time, especially when the guy doesn't know what he's doing either. That's why I always wanted to be married first."

"Does that make it hurt less?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

She laughed and sat up more slowly. "No, but at least there's that bond of true love there and I know that I'm with the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life."

His expression cleared and he began laughing. "I'm glad to know I'll have plenty of opportunity to change your opinion of my technique."

Ginny stood and stretched, giving Harry a chance to appreciate his new wife. "Now you have a technique?" she asked skeptically.

Harry got up and reached for his pants. "I could develop one."

He was rewarded with her golden laugh as they dressed and readied themselves to face a house full of people who knew exactly what they'd done the previous night.

After Molly had served them breakfast, Arthur took them to Gringotts to finalize all of the financial decisions. Ron and Hermione accompanied them, both full of questions and thoughts.

"Ginny…" Hermione asked quietly. "What was it like? Waking up and seeing Harry first thing?"

The younger girl smiled beatifically. "Like drinking sunshine…seriously though – it was amazing!"

Hermione's face grew wistful. "I can only imagine. I hope one day I can see Ron next to me."

Ginny blinked rapidly. "Things are progressing that fast?"

The older girl waved her hand impatiently. "I've loved him for over a year, but he's as daft as they come. He's probably thinking about quidditch right now, and how he's missed out on the broom cupboards at school."

Seeing the serious looks on both her brother and husband's (silent scream) faces, she was certain they weren't discussing quidditch.

"Harry, I don't want details, seeing as she IS my little sister, but was it great waking up this morning?"

The boy with the infamous scar grinned at his best friend. "Better than great. I am the luckiest guy on the planet, and that's even with that ruddy curse over my head."

Ron nodded, suddenly looking sullen.

"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked him.

"I was thinking of asking Hermione to marrying me. Not tomorrow or anything that soon, but later, when we're older."

"I didn't know you were that serious."

Ron groaned. "I know…I want to be with her forever, but I don't know how she feels about me. How can I be sure that it's not about the war, and not wanting to die alone?"

Harry was flummoxed, and shrugged. "I don't know, mate. I suggest talking to your Dad. He's the one who figured me and Ginny out, and I'm indebted to him."

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding thoughtfully. "I'll talk to Dad when we get home."

The group arrived at the bank and was immediately escorted to a private room in the back, where Griphook waited patiently with several ledgers.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr.'s Weasley, and Miss Granger. I have here account books of all of your transactions over the past ten years, your stock activity for the last twenty years, and a ledger showing the rises and falls of property values of everything you own. When you've had a chance to look over the information, just pull the chord in the corner and I'll return and take you to your family vaults."

"Vaults," Ginny asked. "Harry has more than one vault?"

The goblin smiled very toothily. "Mrs. Potter, you and your husband now head three separate ancient wizarding families. The Potters, the Blacks, and the Dumbledores. You have inherited the titles of Earl and Lady Potter of Godric Hollow. And you currently hold the title of the Baron de Bourdon in a small wizarding kingdom on an island west of Ireland. While the title of Earl holds no real responsibility, as Baron and Baroness, there is a responsibility to the people of the island. Dumbledore was an advisor to their current king, and a celebrated hero in his own right. You will need to schedule a trip there before the new Baroness heads back to school."

Griphook left, and everyone in the room stared around in shock. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"Bloody hell. Harry, Ginny, you're nobility now!"

The two teens looked at one another in shock and dismay. They really didn't need to add to their stress, but it seemed as though there was no choice now. Ron and Hermione stared at them in shock.

Arthur coughed. "We need to get to all of this stuff, before your mother calls the aurors out to find us."

While Ron, Hermione, and Ginny began looking through the papers, Harry and Arthur stepped over to the side of the room.

"Mr. Weasley, I had no intention of placing this much responsibility on Ginny. I thought only to make her more comfortable."

The older man clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No man can complain when his daughter becomes a Baroness in marriage. Besides, the only ones who will know of her title…or rather _titles_, are completely trustworthy, until it is safe to tell people. I know that Ginny will be very happy with you, son."

Harry felt tears burn the back of his eyes, but held them back as he gave Arthur a hug. "You're the best father I could have asked for," he said huskily.

"Harry," Ginny called. "There's more here than we thought. It seems the paper we had before was incomplete."

He joined the others in their search and discovered he was quite wealthy indeed. He was staring dumbly across the room when Hermione began reading the final results.

"Harry, you and Ginny currently have 409,991,973 galleons, 12 sickles, and 24 knuts. If I'm correct, that's over 2 billion pounds!" They were all silent for a moment, until Hermione continued. "You have four properties: Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow, which is listed as 'inhabitable;' 12 Grimmauld Place, listed as 'inadvisable;' the Bourdon estate in _Avalon_ (that would be the magical kingdom, then); and a villa and vineyard in Calabria."

"Where's Calabria?" Harry interrupted.

"Italy," Ginny answered. "It's not a nice place in some areas, we'll have to go there when all this is done."

"How do you know where Calabria is?" Ron asked his sister.

"I read a lot," she answered simply. "Please continue, Hermione."

The brunette nodded, looking back at the papers. "You have stock in Honeydukes and Ollivanders, and Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It also seems you have a controlling interest in Gringotts stock, purchased three hundred years ago when the goblins were selling stock."

"Lord Potter is the only person in the Wizarding world to retain stock in Gringotts. We have purchased all the rest back quite some time ago," a different Goblin spoke from the door. "We allowed the Dumbledore family to retain their stock in case there was ever a revolt and people wanted a human in charge. You earn a slight income from that, around 8032 galleons per year."

"Harry, that's nearly 40,000 pounds!" Hermione gasped.

"I am Baldric, sir," the Goblin informed them. "I was sent to check your progress and answer any questions you may have. Griphook has been promoted just this afternoon, and I am to take over for him here."

Harry looked to Ginny. She read the look on his faceand smiled.

"I think we'd like to see our vault, Baldric," she answered for him.

Baldric nodded and led them toward the carts. Harry held out his key to Baldric. "This opened my vault before."

The goblin examined the key and took it from the young man's hand. "Yes, it is the key to vault 687, however your belongings have been moved to a larger location, along with the Black and Bourdon fortunes. Your new vault is 941."

The cart sped through the labyrinth of passages coming to an abrupt halt in front of Harry's vault. A roar to their left caused them to jump. The group spun to find themselves looking into the teeth of a large Antipodean Opaleye. Without wasting a second, Baldric jumped between them and the dragon and held a purplish plant with spiky, saw-toothed leaves up where the Opaleye could see it. It shrank back immediately, casting a baleful glance at the goblin.

Baldric turned and raked a long spindly finger along the door of Harry's new vault.

"Is that a dragon?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice.

"Yeah," Ron told her, his voice not betraying the thrill he got from telling Hermione about something. "That plant is true dragonsbane, fatal to dragons in all forms without the antidote."

She shivered and pressed herself close to his side. Ron smiled protectively and put an arm around her. Harry saw absolutely no fear in his friend's face whatsoever, and resolved to ask him about it later.

Once inside the vault, the five of them were speechless. Coins so numerous they lost value lay heaped on every flat surface, mingled with furniture, chests, huge ancient tomes, and several cases that contained jewelry. Harry felt deflated. Here was proof he had more than he would ever be able to use, and the stock from Gringotts alone brought in a very respectable income. He could see Arthur's muted envy, and Ginny's shame at surpassing her parents every wish.

He stepped away from everyone else, toward Baldric. "I have a question."

The goblin answered in a muted tone that matched Harry's. "Yes, sir."

"Would it be possible to transfer 20 to 40 thousand galleons slowly into the Weasley vault anonymously?"

"Of course, sir. Did you want to do this annually, or once?"

Harry considered it. "I think every year for five years, then ask me before continuing."

Baldric nodded. "It will be done, sir."

"Also, place three hundred thousand galleons in a fund for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, available one month after they announce their intention to wed."

Harry could have sworn he saw Baldric smile, but it was hard to tell with goblins. The creature bowed. "I will make the first 5000 galleons available to Arthur and Molly Weasley the moment we leave here."

"Thank you, Baldric. With your knowledge, how long will it take to amass that amount in my vault again?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

Baldric thought for a moment. "Given your holdings, interests, and properties; a bit less than a year."

Harry chuckled softly. "I knew I couldn't make a dent."

"Harry!" Ginny called, drawing his attention to her. "Look! You have your own Coat of Arms as Lord Potter, Earl of Godric's Hollow."

He looked at the shield Ginny had unearthed, touching by its appropriate significance. The white background with the black griffin reared for attack.

"Nice," he commented. "When we get a home of our own, Gin, we'll hang it somewhere special."

She smiled at him. "I'd like that."

Finally, they left the vault and went back to the main floor of the bank.

"I will owl you with the travel arrangements to Avalon," Baldric informed them. "The king will expect you as soon as you can."

"If we must visit before the start of term at Hogwarts, we'd best leave as soon as possible," Ginny noted.

"You may expect my owl tomorrow, my Lady," the goblin replied with a bow.

As they arrived at the Burrow, Ginny ran in to hug her mother. Molly hugged her back, and stared at the others in confusion.

"I think the vault was a little overwhelming," Arthur answered her silent question. "It seems our daughter now has access to one of the largest fortunes in the world."

Molly let out a whoosh of air, and leaned against the sink. "I'm glad to know her marriage is happy and prosperous after just one day."

"Mum," her daughter whispered. "I'm an English Lady, and a Baroness of Avalon."

Molly looked at Harry in surprise.

"I had no idea, Mrs. Weasley," he said helplessly. "But I should be able to give Ginny any type of ceremony she'd like when we renew our vows in public."

The family couldn't speak, the sheer force of Harry's newfound wealth smothering them into silence.


End file.
